Electric toothbrushes having one or moving bristle holders are known in the art. There is a desire however to provide electric toothbrushes that use the motor output to move structures in addition to the bristle holders, such as a viewing surface having one or more images thereon. The moving images can improve the appeal of the toothbrush for a user, particularly a child, and can encourage use of the electric toothbrush.